What coud have been
by Prime Deception
Summary: This is my idea of what would have happened if Optimus had actually gone back for Elita. TF:A-verse. Finally finished! Note: Sequel is up!
1. Filthy Organics

**This is what I wanted to happen in the Episode "Along came a Spider" from transformers animated. The first bit is some from the actual episode.**

"I'm beginning to see why organic planets are off limits," Elita-One said, handing Sentinel's shield back to him.

"No amount of history or energon is worth this," Optimus said, walking up to Elita and Sentinel. "Let's go."

"Come on guys!" Sentinel pleaded, "We've come this far. Give me one good reason we should leave," He fussed, as three giant arachnids landed behind them. Optimus raised his brow, "How about three?"

Sentinel smashed down his hand and shield, creating a force field blocking the three organics from getting to them, "Go!" he yelled, "I'll cover your retreat!" Optimus immediatlely transformed and spead down a seperate passage, while Elita ran down another, yelling for him.

Optimus came to the end of the passage and transformed back into is robot mode, "Elita! Sentinel!" He gasped realising where he was, he looked down below him and murmered, "A decepticon war-ship," He turned on his head lights to investigate, "Sentinel? Elita?" He repeated, trying to figure out where they were. He was still walking when he saw the pink glow of energon cubes. "Huh, energon cubes. Who would've known? Sentinel was right." He continued to walk through the ship, still searching for his two best-friends, "Odd," he observed, looking down at the strange shapes beneath him. "I've never seen oval shaped energon," But the strange ovals started to crack open, and produced miniature versions of the giant arachnids they had just encountered. "Why do I get the feeling that that's not energon," Optimus said, pulling out his axe, but dropped it had he stepped back but got caught in a sticky web set as a trap. Over ten spiders lept out of there eggs towards him, but a charging femme scooped up his axe and scared them away.

"Thought I might find you in here," Elita-One said, cutting Optimus out of the sticky situation. Once he was out, they sprinted towards the exit, but where stopped by the organics. "We'll have to fight our way out! Use your power!" Optimus exclaimed turning towards Elita.

"It doesn't work on organincs remember?" She retorded, looking back at the arachnids.

"Not on them, on me!" She placed her hand on his chassis, using her power to borrow his weapons.

"Let's do this fast, my download won't last long." They used their grappling hooks to swing onto a pile of energon, but a spider tryed to jump on Optimus, so he swung his axe at it, throwing it onto another pile of energon, which then exploded. Seeing that they were overmatched and outnumbered, Optimus through an energon cube at one of the stalagtites on the ceiling of the cave. In the same swift motion, he and Elita used their grappling hooks to attatch to the top of the cave and pull themselves up.

"Nice work Optimus, now let's get out of here before the rest of the energon cubes-," she didn't get to finish her sentance. Her download of Optimus' weapons ran out, causing her to lose the abilitly to use her grappling hook. Optimus tryed to control her falling by catching her with his other hook, but it missed her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" ... (sorry, I have to other way to put it)

"ELITA!"

Sentinel saw it all and went rushing over to him. "Optimus! Get out, now!"

"I need to go after her!" Optimus pleaded.

"No Optimus! There's no time, the ships gonna blow!" Sentinel all but screamed. He dragged Optimus through the cave, avoiding cracks that would have them falling to their doom. When they reached the surface of the planet, there was a massive explosion from the energon and the war-ship.

"We need to go back for Elita!" Optimus said again, trying to convince Sentinel.

Sentinel switched to his energy map, trying to locate Elita. "Optimus, I'm not picking up her energy signature. Sh she's offline."

Optimus charged at Sentinel. "This is all your fault!" He slammed him into the ground, hoping that some sort of revenge would make him feel better.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. But if we would have gone down there we would have met the same fate!" Optimus stared down at his so-called best friend. He sighed, getting off of him and helping up. "No Sentinel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of overreacted. But... will you at least let me go back down to retrieve her body? I know it would mean a lot to her family..." He left the sentance hanging in the air.

Sentinel looked up at Optimus, "Alright, but you're going by yourself. If I have to see anymore filthly organics or her body corrupted by them, then you can count me out!" He ran back to the ship, scared out of his processor.

"Alrighty then."

Explosions rocked the ground. Elita-One didn't know which way as up and which was down, only that she couldn't get her footing and the explosions where getting closer and closer. It was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think. She stumbled around, trying to find an escape, but she couldn't see anything through all of the dust as flames.

"OPTIMUS!" she screamed, desperately hoping to get a reply. The last thing she remembered was being pulled up by Optimus' grappling hook, but losing her grip and falling into the bottomless pit she was now stuck in. What if him and Sentinel abandonned her? Left her here to die in thi sabyss. She prayed to Primus that that didn't happen.

Just when she thought the explosions would never end, they ceased completely, almost like it had never happened. She waited for a moment for them to start again, but they just stopped. It wasn't until the dust settled that she new how scrapped she was.

Arachnid organics. Tons of them.

How was she supposed to fight there alone? Even Optimus had told her that her power would never work on an organic. She braced herself, ready for battle. She had all but givenup hope of rescue now. Hope of hearing Optimus call out to her. She never did get the chance to tell him how she felt about him. She could almost hear him calling her name. His sweet bariton voice, soft smile yet strong hands...

"Elita! Elita-One!"

The sudden cry of her name jerked her out of her daze, reminding her that she was surrounded by dozens of organics with no way out, but, did she really just here Optimus call her name?

"Optimus! Are you there?" She screamed with what energy she had left, hoping it truly was Optimus.

"Elita! I'm almost here! I'm coming for you!" came his distant reply. She listened closely for the sound of his foot steps, they seemed to be getting louder and louder.

_'Thank Primus,' _she thought. She looked around at the organics, slowly circling around her, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Two of the tryed their luck, only to jump and run into eachother in the air as Elita-One ducked out of the way. "Well that's gunna leave a mark," Elita-One swiveled around, finding the owner of the voice standing behind her. "Optimus!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "You came back for me!" She wasn't the femme to normally do this, but she wept into his chassis, feeling no shame for doing it in front of him. But she momentarily forgot the organics closing in on them.

"Elita, we have to get out of her. You'll need my weapons against these things," Optimus said worriedly, hugging her back. Maybe now wasn't the time to tell her how he felt. Slag, he was planning on doing it during this trip. Only Sentinel had insisted on coming. He stayed still while Elita placed her hands on his chassis, borrowing his weapons only temporarily. Hoping she wouldn't realise it, Optimus let out a content sigh. Elita-One finished the transaction and pulled out her borrowed axe.

"Let's do this."

They each charged to either side of the pack, slashing off heads and legs, and spraying foam in the eyes if the eight legged freaks. They ducked and dodged the spurts of venom and web from the deranged arachnids. A stray web suddenly caught Elita and sent her hurtling to the ground.

"Elita!" Optimus cried, seeing the whole thing. He chopped through the spider he was fighting and sprinted to where Elita-One had Fallen. "I'm Alright Optimus," She said, allowing him to help her to her feet. "It only hit my fe- DUCK!" She screamed, pulling him down and narrowly avaoiding the leaping arachnid. "Thanks."

"Anyway you can get us out of this slag-heap?" The fiesty femme asked, while smashing a spider with the blunt of her axe, while Optimus tore ones head off wih his grappling hook. "Um, stand and fight?" He said questingly, ripping an organic's leg off.

"Great."

"Sorry, that's all I got."

The continued to fight, smash, and tear apart the gang of spiders and before long, they had beatem every single one. They both collapsed from exaustion. They woke up the next day to find themselves in eachother's arms. When they realised where they were, they instantly seperated like opposite magnets.

"Um, well I uh,"

"Yeah, erm well yeah... We should probably get back to the ship," Optimus suggested awkwardly, getting to his feet. "Yes, that'd be a smart idea now wouldn't it? Show the way, Opt," Elita replied, allowing him to help her up again. "Sure thing 'Lita," He said, smiling.

They walked through the halls of the cave of silence, until Elita broke it, "So, what happened to Sentinel? I would've expected him to come in after me too," asked Elita, looking sideways at Optimus. "Yeah, about that. When you fell into the explosions, we couldn't find your energy signature so he thought you were offline, and refused to search for your body if it was corrupted by 'the filthy organics' as he so truley phrased it. I wouldn't abandon though so I told him I would search for your body alone. What I was really wanting to do was see if you were still alive."

Elita paused for a moment before answering, "Well, thanks. I really appreciate it," she smiled back up to him. "I'd rather die by the hands of a 'con than organics."

He laughed, "Yeah, I bet you would."

When they finally saw the daylight streaming through the mouth of the cave, they rushed forward, drinkking in the sunlight. But they were surprised when they reached the entrance.

"Where the frag is the ship?"

**Hope you liked it! I apoligize I absolutely BUTCHERED the actual episode part. (please don't kill me ) . Next chapter will be coming soon. I'm really sorry about the short first chapter, but I think that always happens with me... PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me very happy. And I'm sorry about the fight scene too, I majorly suck at them.**

**... AND AGAIN! PLEASE review! It only takes like 2 seconds of your time and it REALLY encourages me!**


	2. He said what!

Thank you so much **Transformersprincess, Sirastar, creepy-wolf**, and **firebird234 **for all reviewing! I'm so glad that chapter 1 got good feed-back! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! ... and yes Sentinel is a HUGE aft in this fic... well... he is all the time, so not much change there ;)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Sentinel took the ship! I told him I'd be back no matter what!" Optimus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Elita looked over at Optimus who had been fuming for almost ten minutes now. <em>'I wonder if he actually knows that there's a solution to this'<em>, she thought, watching Optimus pace back and forth.

"It's alright, Optimus. We'll find a way out of this! Afterall, we were in there all night! Maybe he assumed we were-"

"No!" Optimus barked, not letting her finish the sentace, "If he wasn't such an idiotic aft then he would've been smart enough to check for our energy signatures! All of the organics are dead so they wouldn't have masked them like they did with you!" He stopped and continued to pace. Elita sighed, _'So much for calming him down,' _she thought. "Some friend he is," Optimus mumbled, still pacing.

"Come one Optimus! Don't be like that. Sentinel may be an aft, but... well there's not much more to say than that. He's just an aft. Anyways, we're still in communication distance from Cybertron right?" Optimus knodded, "Alrighty then, get someone on the line and get them to send a ship, okay?" Elita suggested. She looked to where the ship was supposed to be, then back at Optimus.

"Fine," he grumbled, still fuming. He looked around, then started trudging towards a rock formation. When he found a good place to sit, he plunked his aft down onto it almost breaking it. He patted the rock next to him, motioning for Elita to come join him. She shrugged and walked over to sit down. "So," she said, once she was sitting down, "who do you think we should call?" Optimus looked down at her since she was still shorter than him, even while sitting. He laughed saying, "Most definitely NOT Sentinel."

Elita laughed, looking out at the landscape, wondering when to tell Optimus her feelings about him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" motioning towards the three gas stars in the sky.

_'Not as beautiful as you,' _Optimus thought, wanting to say it so badly. "Yes, yes it is," He said, deep in thought about Elita. How should he tell her? When should he tell her, it was just all so confusing. "I'm thinking it should be Jazz that we call," he said, bringing Elita out of her Optimus-filled daze.

"Oh yeah. That would be a good idea," she said looking at the spider web strewn all over the rocks, "but put it on speaker so I can talk too!" She shook the thoughts of her long-time best friend out of her head. Optimus knodded silently, turning on his communications link.

"Optimus to Jazz," he said, holding his audio-receptor.

_"This is Jazz! What can I do for yah?"_

"Well, I've got Elita-One here with me and we have a little situation," he told him, looking over at Elita.

_"Oooooh Elita-One! Finally gunna ask her out?" _

Optimus looked away from her, clearly embarrassed. Elita glanced back over to him. Was he... blushing?

"I, uh. Well my call is on speaker, Jazz," the red and blue mech said nervously, wondering what Elita was thinking. There was a slight pause before Jazz answered, _"Oh... Well now... Hi Elita!"_

She chuckled nervously, "Um. Hi Jazz!"

There was an awkward pause before anyone said anything. Optimus was looking down at his feet, stealing glances at Elita. _'What does she think now? Does she know I like her? Or did she think it was a joke?' _Elita-One was looking at the scenery again, but she too, was glancing at Optimus every now and then. When their eyes met, they lingered for just a moment before looking away. Meanwhile, Jazz, on the other side of the comm. line was quite proud of himself. He had known that he was on speaker, he just knew that Optimus wouldn't confess by himself. He was too scared. _"So, you guys told me you had a situation?"_ Jazz said, breaking the silence.

Optimus looked up from his feet, "Oh right, have you heard anything from Sentinel lately?"

_"No, why?"_

Elita looked up. _'He must not be back on Cybertron yet,'_ she thought. "Well, you know how me, Optimus and Sentinel went on a little trip?"

There was a pause on the other line. He was obviously searching through his memory banks, _'Yeah, I think I remember yah saying somethin' 'bout that."_ Optimus waited for a moment before answering Jazz, wondering how he was going to say this without getting in trouble. "We went to Arachnia."

There was another pause.

_"Wait, what did yah say? 'Cause I could've sworn that you said you went to Arachnia."_

Optimus sighed, "Yeah you heard me right. We heard that there was a Decepticon war-ship crashed here. Elita went for the history, Sentinel went for the 'energony goodness' as he so put it, and I went to make sure they didn't get themselves killed," he stopped, looking over at Elita, who looked fairly depressed. "Hold on an astro-sec, Jazz," he turned the speaker off of the comm. link. "Hey Elita, what's wrong?" Optimus asked sincerely, scooting closer to her. She looked up at him with tears in her optics.

"It's nothing really important *sniffle* . It's just, I almost _died_ in there *sniffle*. I guess I'm just getting the back-lash of the emotions," She looked at the scenery again.

"Aw 'Lita. C'mere," Optimus said, pulling her into a big bear hug. "It's okay 'Lita, everything will be just fine." They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying eachother's company, when Elita reached up and planted a quick peck on Optimus' cheek. He sat there, dumbfounded. He raised his hand to his face, stopping where she had kissed him.

"Wh-What was that for?" he stuttered, still rubbing his cheek.

She giggled, shutting his jaw and kissing his cheek again, "For saving my life, silly."

He looked down at her, shocked into reality by the second kiss, "well your welcome I guess," he said smiling at her, "We should probably ask Jazz to send a ship now, hmm?" She snuggled into him, "Of course."

Optimus put his hand back on his audio-receptor, "Alright, Jazz. We're back, " he informed Jazz, letting go of Elita. She pouted for a second but was fine with it. They both waited for his response but got instead muffled but loud voices in the back-ground of Jazz's comm. line. "Jazz, are you there?" Optimus asked once more, sounding worried. _"Shhh," _Jazz whispered, surprising them both.

_'What's going on over there?'_ Optimus wondered, but Elita spoke up, "Jazz! What's happening?"

_"It's Sentinel!" _he hissed.

Optimus and Elita looked at eachother, "Well this should be good. Psst, Jazz!" Elita whispered, "Put in on speaker so we can both hear!" Jazz did as he was told and his conversation with Sentinel Sprang to life. "One more thing Jazz!" Optimus added.

"_WHAT?"_

"Sheesh, just don't tell him you're talking with us!"

They heard foot steps coming closer to Jazz.

_"Hey, Sentinel! Have a nic trip?" _Jazz asked brightly, not sounding suspicious at all. Optimus and Elita heard a scoff in the back-ground.

_"No," _they heard Sentinel reply flatly_, "Wait, how did you know about it?" _He asked, most likely narrowing his optics.

_"Optimus and Elita told me about it, and why wasn't it good?" _

_"It's about them... I'm sorry to tell you this, but they went offline."_

Optimus, Elita, and Jazz all choked over his words, _"They're what? How did this happen?" _Jazz inquired, whispering quietly to Optimus and Elita, _"You guys aren't dead, are you?" _

"We most definitely are not!"

_"Good! So what do I say?" _

"Nothing," Optimus said, "I want to hear what he has to say."

_"Well," _Sentinel started, _"As you know, us three went on a little journey to... Arachnia," _Jazz pretended to look surprised, _"But organic planets are off-limits!" _Jazz exclaimed, making it sound like he knew nothing and didn't have two supposedly dead bots on the other line.

_"Yes, I know. But it was Optimus' idea. He wanted to see the history of a Decepticon war-ship and also the energon. I tried to convince him not to go but I went instead to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Elita came to because she didn't like to leave my side. We were sort of dating, you know?"_

"HE SAID WHAT?" Elita-One screamed, almost blowing their cover.

"ME? IT WAS NOT MY IDEA!" Optimus yelled, almost blowing it at the same time.

_"Guys! Be quiet! He's obvioulsy lying to make himself look good!" _Jazz said, trying to calm them down, _"You'll blow your cover!" _

_"Anyways," _Sentinel continued, _"We found the war-ship, but it was infested by disgusting organics called arachnids, or spiders. We had a huge brawl with them but it ended up with all of the energon exploding around us. I barely made it out alive. I checked for their energy signatures, but I couldn't find them anywhere!"_

"Bull slag!" Optimus whispered, wanting to punch Sentinel in the face so hard.

_"Well that's a shame then. Should you go and tell Ultra-Magnus? I'm sure that he would want to plan a funeral service for them both." _Jazz told Sentinel, shooing him away.

"What have you got on your processor, Jazz? You're going to let him plan our funeral and just let us live here for the rest of our lives with all these organics?" Elita protested, getting to her feet. When she realised she had no reason for standing up, she sat back down.

"Yeah Jazz, what's going on?" Optimus said, wishing Jazz was actually there standing in front of them. Comm. lines get really annoying really fast.

_"I've got an idea, okay? Just calm down. I'll come and get you myself when I get off shift. That's in a couple breems so I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll explain the rest then. Gotta go," _and with that, he disconnected the line.

* * *

><p>Sentinel walked through the hallway to Ultra-Magnus' office. He had his plan all worked out. He would just tell him everything and the blame would go entirely to Optimus. Sure it would meant leaving Optimus on Arachnia, but it was much better than having to take the blame for Elita's death and get expelled from the acadamy. If he was to become Magnus one day, this had to be done. He reached the door to Magnus' office and knocked.<p>

"Come in."

Sentinel walked into his office and sat down.

"Sentinel, what brings you to my office on your day off?" Ultra Magnus asked, looking up from his data-pad.

Sentinel looked across the desk at Ultra Magnus, "Well Sir, it's about my friends, Optimus and Elita-One."

"Yes, go on." He said, setting the data-pad down and picking up a new one.

"Well, since we had a couple of joors off, we decided to take some of them to visit a new planet. I wanted to visit the Quintessons, but Optimus insisted on going to Arachnia," Sentinel said, trying to make it sound believable. Magnus had a look of concern on his face right away.

"Arachnia is an organic planet. You know that they are off limits. You didn't go, right?" the supreme commander asked, narrowing his optics.

"Well, yes we did. Optimus told me that there had been a 'Con war-ship that crashed there so he wanted to explore the history, but," Sentinel paused, making his best 'I'm innocent and he's not face' .

"'But' what?" Ultra-Magnus asked, still looking concerned.

"He also went for the energon."

"So he shall be charged with high-treason, no more, no less. And what about Elita? You said she came with you?"

"Yes, she did. We go everywhere together. But there's more. When we found the ship, it was infested by arachnid organics, hence the name of the planet. We had to fight our way out of the cave that it was in, but the energon was hit and it cause a chain of explosions. I barley made it out alive," Sentinel said, sounding exausted.

"As for Optimus and Elita?"

Sentinel shook his head solemnly, "I checked for their energy signatures, but there was no trace of them."

Ultra Magnus sat there in silence for a moment, _'Optimus and Elita had so much potential, Optimus of becoming Magnus and Elita most likely femme commander. It's truly a tradgedy' _Magnus thought. "Alright then. We must inform both sets of creators, but you can leave that too me," Magnus paused, his face turning into a frown, "I'm truly sorry, Sentinel. I know that they where your friends."

"I understand, Commander sir. But may I ask, does this affect my statis in the Elite-Guard training?" Sentinel asked, trying not to show Magnus that he had lied.

"For now, no. There will be some investigation into the matter, but your statis will most likely stay the same."

Sentinel smiled, "Well I have to get going, thank you for your time, Sir."

**YES! finally done! all it took me was all freaking day! hope you enjoyed it! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! and it encourages me to write even more! **

**-PD**


	3. Being Invisible Sucks

**ATTENTION! Optimus and Elita aren't dating YET!, if anyone thinks they are. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you! Just putting that out there.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, **Autohumans**,** Sirastar**,** Wolf Prime**,** Prototron MJ Tornada (I like your name)**,** creepy-wolf **and** Transformersprincess **for reviewing this chapter! It's made me so happy! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2, and yes Sentinel is the world biggest aft with a gigantic chin (as creepy-wolf so rightly put it :)**

* * *

><p>Optimus and Elita-One stood on the surface of Arachnia, waiting for the familiar <em>swoosh<em> of a ship entering the atmosphere. It had been quite the conversation with Sentinel and Jazz. Elita was still hadn't got over the fact that Sentinel had said that they were dating. She shuddered at the thought. _'Jazz should be here any breem' _, lifting her head to inspect the now over-cast sky. She stole a glance at Optimus who was also looking up at the sky. He looked down at her, almost feeling her eyes on him. She quickly looked back up at the sky, blushing. But Optimus' eyes stayed on her. She was just so beautiful, he couldn't help himself. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Elita laughed at her statment, She looked back up at Optimus who was now looking at his feet again. It seems that they both knew when someone was watching them.

"I, uhm. Sorry... Wait, don't give me that! You were the one who was staring at me first!"

She chuckled at his mock-outburst, "You can keep telling yourself that, buddy," she said, patting his chassis, but she was quickly cut off by the familiar _swoosh _of Jazz' ship entering the atmosphere. It took three whole breems for Jazz to decend all the way to the planet's surface. But when it did, the two friends where very extactic to be able to get off of Arachnia. When the door to the ship opened, Optimus and Elita both when running towards it, excited to see their friend. And out came Jazz, talented ninja-bot and very trusting friend.

"Hey there! I was just passing by and I was wondering if you needed a ride?" Jazz chuckled, laughing at his own joke. He was also know for being _very _fluent in sarcasm. He walked up to give the two 'bots a hug, "So, what's the lesson we've learned from this little escapade?"

They both laughed, "That organic planets are, and always will be, off-limits."

Jazz smiled, "there yah go."

They all walked onto the ship. When they took off, all three of them breathed a sigh of releaf. No more organic planets from now on. It took them five breems to get off of Arachnia and out of its atmosphere. Looking at the planet from space, Optimus thought it looked beautiful, then he remembered all of the organics and shudderd. He walked up to the bridge with Elita, both of them wanting to know what Jazz had schemed up. They found him sitting in the Pilot chair with the auto-pilot set to return to Cybertron. He didn't hear their entrance.

"Alrighty, Jazz. We would like to know your brilliant plan to get out of this mess," the sudden sound of Elita's voice made Jazz jump and fall out of the chair. He fell flat on his face, with his legs up in the air. Optimus and Elita almost fell over laughing, watching Jazz glare at them for being so sneaky. He got up, dusted himself off and sat back down.

"You guys suck."

When the two best friends had stopped laughing, they walked over to where Jazz was sitting and took the two available chairs closest to him, "Come on Jazz, we wanna know," Optimus said, crossing his arms. He found himself always doing that when he got annoyed.

Jazz looked away from the monitor, studying Optimus and Elita. "Okay, here's the plan. When we get back to Cybertron, you guys will have to hide in my room until your prepared funerals happen. I was told that they were going to happen at the same time." Optimus and Elita looked at eachother, then back to Jazz.

"Why your room? Can't we just stay in ours?" Optimus inquired, not looking impressed. Neither was Elita.

"Well, your rooms have already been re-assigned," seeing the worried look on both of their faces, he quickly added, "Don't worry! Once they realise that you're still alive, you'll both get your rooms back. They both breathed a sigh of releaf. "When will the funerals take place?" Elita asked, shifting in her seat. Turns out they weren't exactly that comfortable.

Jazz turned back to the monitor, "Actually, they are being held two joors from now. Apparently Ultra Magnus wanted it to happen as soon as possible. He's really depressed 'cause he thought you both had ALOT of potential," both of the supposedly dead 'bots faces brightened up. Jazz continued to tell them of his plan, watching their faces turn from confused, to down-right evil. Jazz laughed at their expressions, proud of his plan to ruin Sentinel. Well... he ruined himself, they were just helping him along.

It took them forty-five breems to get back to Cybertron, and six breems to land, because Cybertron was _much _bigger than Arachnia. Optimus and Elita were very relieved to be rid of the organic planet. They waited in the ship, wondering how to get out without someone realising that they were still alive. Jazz turned when Elita called his name, "Yes Elita?"

She walked up to him, "I know your plan is brilliant and everything, but would you care to explain how we're supposed to get off this ship without someone seeing us?" She crossed her arms over her chassis, clearly not impressed.

"Ah, clearly you forgot that I am head of the Special Ops division. I gotta plan alright?" Still not satisfied, she asked what his plan was, hoping it didn't involve crawling through something, "That is for me to know, and you to find out," he said, winking at her. He pulled out a very small device, and with a few tweaks, Optimus and Elita were invisible to everyone but Jazz. "I call it, the Invisa-shield 2.0."

Optimus and Elita tryed to inspect themselves, but were astonished to find out that even _they _couldn't see themselves or eachother.

"Cool!" Optimus exclaimed, waving his invisible arms around. _Smack!_

"OPTIMUS!" Elita screamed, holding her face, "Jazz, I think when you make the Invisa-Shield 3.0, you should make it so that the 'bots who are invisible can actually still see themselves! ... and others," She growled, looking at where Optimus was probably standing. Lucky for him, he still couldn't see her, so he didn't get caught in her icy glare.

"Alright, let's play nice sparklings," Jazz said, pulling both of them towards the exit, "Stay quiet. You may be invisible but other 'bots can still hear you." They both knodded in understandment. - ( I don't know if that's actually a word, I couldn't find something to replace it with.)

When they exited the ship, they all had to cover their eyes due to the extremely bright lights in the ship dock. They silently made their way to the front entrance, Jazz showing his key card to Hot Rod and Blurr who were on gate duty, "He pretended to study it, making sure it was safe, you know what? I think you're a Decepticon infiltrator," He laughed looking at the mortified look on his face, "I'm just pulling your tail-pipes, go ahead, Jazz," he chuckled, handing Jazz' key card back to him. He knodded as a thank-you, then proceeded past the gate. Luckily Blurr pressed the wrong button, because if he hadn't, there wouldn't have been enough time for Optimus and Elita to go through. They both breathed a sigh of relief, then continued to follow Jazz. They followed him all the way up to the forty-third level of the command tower, the barracks for the special ops division. They walked all he way to the very last room and walked in. Optimus and Elita looked around, surprised at the size of Jazz' room. Noticing their awestruck looks, Jazz shrugged and said, "Being head of Special Ops has its perks. _'His room is as big as the rec-room at the Acadamy, if not bigger!' _Optimus thought, still inspecting the room.

"Alright now, I'll leave you two in here. I'll bring you two 'bots energon everyday. There are two couches in my living room, so you can go check it out and decide who's recharging where. Comm me if you have anymore questions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the rec-room," Jazz said, heading out the door.

"Jazz, wait!" Optimus exclaimed, running after him. Jazz turned around, "Yes Optimus?" Optimus stood there and said as seriously as he could, "Do you mind turning off the Invisa-Shield? I'd kind of not want to randomly knock over Elita, and since I can't see her or myself..." he left the sentance hanging in the air, waiting for his reply.

He paused for a moment, delaying his reply, wondering how funny it would be to leave them like this... "Nah," then he walked out the door and locked it so no one could get in or out. Optimus stood there, dumbfound, wondering what he was supposed to do with an invisible Elita who couldn't see him. Lovely.

"So," Elita said, looking at her invisible feet. She felt really awkward talking to someone invisivle when she couldn't even see him. _'Frag you, Jazz.' _She looked around, searching for the door that would lead to his living room. After opening up one supply closet and three random berth room, _'Honestly Jazz? Why do you need three?' , _she finally found the room she was looking for. She said on the first couch she saw, but decided it was too hard and chose the other one. She decided she didn't like being alone in someone else's living quarters so she decided to get Optimus to come in. "Hey! Optimus! Come ino the living-room!" she called, waiting to hear foot steps. After hearing several doors open and close she added, "Fifth door on the right!" And in came strolling Optimus, or so she thought. She couldn't really see him.

As he walked into the rec-room, he couldn't help but wonder which couch she was on. He didn't want to be awkward or anything, if asking where you were sitting while you were in the same room was awkward. So he chose the couch the farthest away because he figured Elita would have sat on the first one.

_"Humpff!" _Optimus didn't fully register what had just happened until he heard a muffled voice coming from his back, "_Get your fat aft off of me!" _Immediatley recognizing the voice, he quicly got up and looking behind him. Sure enough, there was a small imprint of Elita sitting there on the couch. One that he had failed to notice.

"Slag, sorry Elita! I thought you would have chose the closest one!" Optimus exclaimed, trying not to make it even more awkward than it already was. But his attempt miserably failed.

"You know what? Just forget the fact that you just _sat _on me and grab the remote please?" Elita asked, relaxing back into the couch. This was going to be a _very _long two joors. Complying to her demand, Optimus grabbed the remote for the t.v (they probably don't have t.v but in my world they do!) , turning it on, Elita suddenly squeaked, "Iacon's Got Talent! My favorite show, turn it up!" Optimus looked over at the couch, was she insane? But then again, he was the one practically talking to a couch. They watched in silence for the whole one-hundred and twenty breems ( = two hours according to me :) , oo-ing and ah-ing when someone pulled off an impressive act or talent. When it was over, the two of them had already fallen asleep, exsausted from the passed two joors of torture on Arachnia.

It was the two bright suns of Cybertron that woke up Optimus up. He sat up and was confused for a few moments before remembering the past joors events and realised that he was in Jazz' quarters. Noticing the imprint on the couch that Elita was still asleep, he walked off quietly, attempting to not stomp his feet or run into anything. Surprisingly, he wasn't loud and he didn't run into anything. He walked into the kitchen area to find a not attatched to two energon cubes.

_Good morning, Optimus and Elita. For some reason, Ultra Magnus has changed your funeral service for today. It will be held after my shift will be ending in one-hundred and twenty breems by the time you read this. I want you to wait until I call you over comm. link. I have left the door locked, but you can unlock it from the inside. The funeral will be heald in the board-room, because there will be a lot of mechs and femmes attending and it is the biggest room in the building. Apparently you 'bots have alot of friends. I want you to come find me at the entrance of the board room. You both are still invisible so it should be no problem. I will explain the rest when you get here. _

_-Jazz :)_

Optimus rushed back into the living room to inform Elita of the note but ended up running into her. They both ended up on the floor on their backs, rubbiing their nose-plates, "Optimus?" Elita asked, sitting up.

"What?"

"I hate you."

Optimus groaned and got up. He was going to offer a hand to Elita to help her up but he couldn't even see her, "Hey aft-shaft, could you at least help me up?" she asked, still sitting on the floor. Optimus put his hand on his face, wondering what he was supposed to say to that.

"I was going to, but I remembered that I can't see you and you can't see me. Think about it logically please?" He retorted, crossing his arms, satisfied with his response. Elita grunted, but got up with ease, "Alright then. Elita, please come to the kitchen, Jazz left us a note."

When they got to the kitchen, Elita was quite confusedm because she couldn't even find the note, "Optimus, where'd you put the note?" she asked, missing what was right under her nose.

"There," Optimus said, pointing to it.

"Where?"

There!" He repeated, sounding annoyed, still pointing at it.

"Where?"

"I'M POINTING AT IT!"

"I CAN'T FRAGGING SEE YOU!"

"Oh... sorry,"

Optimus walked over to the energon cubes, grabbing the note and holding it out for her to grab. He was startled by Elita snatching it out of his hands. When she was done reading it, she went to set it down, but Optimus stopped her, "What? I'm just putting it down. I know what we're doing now," She said, a little confused by Optimus' actions.

"Well when you're holding something, I can actually see you," he started, laughing a bit. She crossed her arms at him,

"And why do you want to see me?"

"Would you rather me run you over or sit on you?"

She knodded silently, "Point taken. Alright, I won't put it down. Can I have my energon cube now? I'm starving," turning around, Optimus took one of the energons cubes and helf it out for her to grab again. But this time, she took it gently, saying thank-you. Sipping on her it quietly, Elita turned around and walked back to presumably the living-room. Optimus grabbed his cube, following her silently. He stayed a good distance behind the floating cube of energon, making sure to not run her over again with his brisk walking pace. When he got into the living room, he watched as the couch recieved its imprint once more of Elita's body. Deciding on his timing, Optimus walked over, and sat beside the imprint on her couch.

Having been startled by his sudden presence while drinking her energon, the cube tipped too much and some of its content tipped out and onto Elita's lips and chin. Saying a silent curse, she went to wipe it off but was caught off guard by Optimus whispering in her audio, "Allow me."

Elita turned her head towards Optimus, realising he could see where her lips where because of the dripping energon. His lips where suddenly on hers, lightly testing the waters. She was very surprised, but it was a good surprise. He nipped at her lower lip, asking for entrance which she glady agreed to. _'Finally!' _There lips meshed softly, glossa's intertwining, exploring eachother's mouthes. Optimus gently licked away all of the energon. She moaned into his mouth. When they finally parted, their sparks where both pounding against their casings.

Elita finally decided that kissing while invisible was a _very _big turn-on.

They both sat silent, wondering what they were supposed to say.

"Optimus?" Elita whispered tentativley, looking over at him. He stared back at her, smiling.

"Yes, Elita?"

"Thank-you. I've wanted you to do that for a _very _long time."

He continued to smile at her and envelopped her into his arms, "You're beautiful Elita. _I've _wanted to say that for a while."

_"Jazz to Optimus!" _

Jazz' voice brought the two lovers out of their daze, "Yes Jazz?"

_"I've been trying to comm. you for ten breems! The funeral's starting! Get your sorry afts down here!" _

**Woohoo chapter 3 finally done! I start school tomorrow so it might be a while in between updates but i'll do my best! I apologize for the kiss scene, it was my first one and it sort of sucked :P AND i just realised that the energon thingy spilling on Elita was sort of a copy of one of Plenoptic's stories! If you're reading this them I'm so sorry! it just came into my head and I was like wait... this looks familiar! Please don't kill me :( **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it because this is my longest chapter so far! :)**

**-PD**


	4. Did you just leak?

**Alrighty now! I know it's been a long time in between updates but as I told you I started school a couple weeks ago and along with sprorts and stuff, I really havn't had the time to write. But today, since I am home sick, I give you... CHAPTER 4!**

**p.s thank you to MissCHSparkles, creepy-wolf, Prototron MJ Tornada, Wolf Prime, and Transformersprincess for updating! It's made me soooooo happy to get more than 1 review each chapter :D**

As they ran through the Autobot base, Elita and Optimus couldn't help but wonder, _'WE BETTER NOT MISS OUR FRAGGING FUNERALS!' _They sprinted towards the board-room, thankful for the Invisa-Shield. When they reached their destination, they found Jazz waiting outside the door. His optics opened wide as he said, "Opt, 'Lita! Finally! They just finished seating everybody. I'm supposed to guard the door from the inside so I'll be able to get you two in!" He ushered them through the door, trying to make it look like he _wasn't _letting two invisible cybertronians into their own funerals.

Optimus and Elita stood in silence, waiting for the procession to begin. They saw that Ultra Magnus was behind the speaking podium, and Sentinel was to his left. They cringed at the sight of him. The aft of a mech who betrayed them and left them on Arachnia. He stood proudly, but they were surprised that he was trying his best to be sad, when he very obvisously wasn't. They looked away from Sentinel to Ultra Magnus, who was beginning to speak.

"Femmes, Mechs, it is with great sorrow that we gather today. Today is the day that we mourn Optimus, and Elita-One. Two trainees in the Autobot Acadamy. To many of you, you might not think that mere trainees would be of much importance to me. But you see, I had extremely high hopes for both of them. Elita-One was a very strong femme. She conquered every task she was given with great pricision and accuracy. I had hoped that one day, she would become the Femme Commander. She would have made a very strong leader. As for Optimus, I had even higher hopes for him. He was a very noble mech, very capable, and very kind. This may come as a shock to all of you, but I had hoped that he would be the future Magnus after I had passed," Sentinel's face dropped at this comment, while Optimus' face lit up. "But no," Magnus carried on, "Unfortunately, they passed very much too soon in their life. They may have died on an off-limits planet, but that doesn't change my feelings whatsoever. It is a very deep loss and tradgedy."

As Ultra Magnus continued to address the crowd, the loved ones, and the family, Optimus and Elita slowly crept up to the stage to stand beside Sentinel. They had a quick conversation over comm., but decided what they needed to do. So they both started whispering, _"Sentinel..." _so that only he could hear it. They almost laughed as his head shot up, quickly looking around for who had said his name. When no one said anything further, he quietly settled down.

_"Sentinel," _Optimus whispered, trying not to break into a fit of laughter, _"Why did you betray me, Sentinel?" _He asked, whispering quietly. His head shot up again, trying to find out who was speaking to him, only to realise that the voice he heard was that of Optimus.

"Optimus?" Sentinel asked, earning the glares of every single mech and femme in the room. Ultra Magnus leaned over to Sentinel, "Is there something you would like to add to what I am saying, Sentinel?"

The heat rose to Sentinel's face-plates. Trying to hide it, he shook his head very rapidly, motioning for Magnus to continue.

_"Sentinel, why?" _Elita whispered this time, getting Sentinel's attention once more, _"Why did you not return for me? Why did you leave me there to die? I didn't die! I lived! If you would have returned for me, I would still be here, now wouldn't I?" _

Sentinel shook his head again, trying to rid his processor of the voices. But there was no end to it.

"_Why Sentinel?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Sentinel, why did you leave me?"_

_"You didn't return for me, now you must pay!"_

_"Pay! He must pay!" _

Finally he shook his head, yelling, "No no! It wasn't my fault! I would have died too! Please don't kill me!" This earned him a confused stare, again, from every single cybertronian in the room, "No! Optimus, Elita! You have to believe me!"

_"Leave here, Sentinel! Leave and never come back!"_

"No! I can't leave here! I am to become Magnus!" This earned him a cold glare from Ultra Magnus, but in his confusion, Sentinel didn't even notice it.

_"LEAVE!"_

He screamed and sprinted out of the room, leaving a puddle of lubricant where he was standing. The entire audience was very confused, wondering why they had just witnessed an almost full grown mech, have a conversation with himself, or some invisible or imaginary mech or femme, then leak all over the stage. Ultra Magnus stared at the door in awe, trying to process what just happened.

"Well now. Okay. I'm not sure what just happened but... we should... still continue the service... ?" In the time that the Autobot commander had taken to spit out his confused sentance, Optimus and Elita had walked back over to Jazz, who had shooed them out the door.

"Come back in when I comm. you, okay? I'll have turned the Invisa-Shield off by then," they knodded, walking out the door.

Leaning agains't the wall, they felt a tingling sensation, followed by them becoming visible. Optimus and Elita inspected themselves, satisfied that they were finally able to see themselves. Back in the board-room, Ultra Magnus had begun to speak again, but was interupted by Jazz.

"Um, sir? I have something that you should probably see... "

:Okay, get in here now!: He added over comm. link to Optimus and Elita.

They took a deep breath, and slowly pushed open the doors to the board room. Every mech and femme in the room turned to see who had entered, but they all gasped in shock at the sight of them. The crowd started murmering to eachother, making their own conclusions of what had happened.

"Maybe they're ghosts!"

"Maybe they're just our imagination!"

"Maybe-"

"OR MAYBE..." Jazz interjected, silencing the whole crowd, "Maybe, " he repeated, "Sentinel lied." The entire crowd gasped again, and Jazz shook his head, "Seriously? I think just about every single one of you has met Sentinel... it's not _that _hard to believe."

Optimus and Elita just stood there, wondering what they were supposed to do next. Do they just stand there? Or should they go talk to Ultra Magnus. But as if Magnus was reading their thoughts, he asked them over to him. They walked in silence, hoping that they weren't actually in trouble. Who knows what Sentinel actually told him. Most likely anything to preserve his place in Elita-Guard training. When they finally reached Ultra Magnus, they noticed the stern, yet happy look on his face.

"Optimus, Elita-One! As happy as I am that you are still alive, would you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, finding a chair and sitting down. He dismissed the audience, knowing that this should probably be a private conversation.

"Okay, but Jazz should be here too," Optimus stated, "Because he was the one that helped us."

They motioned for Jazz to come sit, and they started their long story of explaining. Optimus started first.

"Well, as you know, Sentinel, Elita and I went to Arachnia. Me and Elita didn't really want to go since it was off-limits," but he was cut off by Elita.

"_Actually_, Optimus I don't need you to lie for me. I wanted to go too. But not really as much as Sentinel. All I wanted was to see the history of a War-ship. You know, all the architectue and stuff. I thought it would be cool, anyways, go on Optimus."

"Okay, but Sentinel didn't care about the history whatsoever. He was thinking about all of the energon that we would find. We didn't really want to let him go alone, cause he was our friend _at the time. _So we ended up going with him. We actually found the ship, but it was infested by organics."

"Ah, yes. Sentinel told me about that part. But he also told me that him and Elita had nothing to do with it and that you, Optimus, went for all of the energon. I of course didn't believe him, because I know you Optimus and you would never do that. Carry on," he said, leaning back into his chair. They obviously weren't going to get in trouble for this, but they couldn't exactly say the same for Sentinel.

"After we found the ship, we had to fight off the organics, so Elita used my powers. But her download ended as we were using our grappling hooks so she fell into the pit of organics. Sentinel dragged me out of there, but I insisted on going back for her, so he stayed behind with the ship. When I came back with Elita, Sentinel was gone with the ship. We ended up calling Jazz to come pick us up," Jazz did a thumbs up as Optimus finished. He was happy with his summary considering he could have gone WAY farther into detail but decided that telling the shorter version would be the best was to go.

Ultra Magnus sat in silence for a moment, letting Optimus' words sink in. He was contemplating what he should do with Sentinel. Being kicked out of the Elite-Guard was very iminent, but what else he did definintely deserved something more. After his thinking, he sat up straight to adress Optimus and Elita-One, "Well, again I say, I am overjoyed that you are still alive. I am taking the blame off of you for everything that happened on Arachnia. For what I should do with Sentinel, I have not entirely decided. But one thing is for certain, he is no longer part of the Autobot Acadamy, and will not be a part of the Elite Guard."

Optimus and Elita sighed. They could't believe all of this had happened. A few days ago, Sentinel was their bestfriend. Now, he was nothing more than an Elita-Guard wash-out. They got up to leave but Optimus quickly added, "Thank-you, commander sir. It was an honor talking to you. But I was wondering, is there any way that we could get our quarters back? Jazz had informed us that ours where re-assigned."

Ultra Magnus knodded, understanding their predicament, "I'm not sure. But from what I know, I'm afraid that you and Elita will have to share quarters for the time being until we get this all settled out," He sighed, rubbing his face-plates. Lovely, a mech and a femme in the same quarters. Where was is leadership going?

"Well, uh, are you sure, Commander?" Optimus asked, earning a sharp elbow in his side from Elita. If Magnus noticed, he certainly didn't show it.

"I'm sure that you two can handle it. Now if you'll excuse me, I probably have a million data-pads stacked on my desk by now. Your new quarters will be in Section Beta, room 97JJK," with that, he got up and left.

Jazz stared at his two friends, wondering what they were thinking. He had no idea what had happened in his room, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He got to his feet, "Well, I have patrol in a bit so I'm gonna get going now. I know you know where section beta is, so there's no use for me to show you where it is. See you two later!"

Optimus and Elita just sat there, wondering what to do next, until Optimus got up, stating that he need some decent recharge. So they both got up, and walked silently to their new _shared _quarters. When they reached them, they set up a new password, and entered to see what kind of room they were assigned. It was a decently sized, with four seperate rooms. A washrack, a kitchen, a living room, and the berth-room. With _one _bed. Optimus stared at the berth with shock, silently happy but trying not to show it.

"Well, I guess you can have the berth, I'll take the couch," he said, walking towards the living room, only to be pulled back by Elita.

"Oh no you don't. We _both _get the berth. It's big enough to share. Anyways, do you honestly _not _want to share a berth after what happened in Jazz' room?" She asked, Optimus shaking his head silently," Exactly, no get over here. I'm tired too."

Optimus hesitantly climbed onto the berth, lying down on his side. Elita climbed on beside him, snuggling into him. He swung his hand over to rest on her waist and they both fell into a blissful, uninterupted recharge.

**YAY! Chapter 4 is complete! And it took me less than four hours this time! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It makes me write EVEN MORE! **

**AND GUESS WHAT? (in reviews) Don't actually just say "WHAT?" actually guess :D I will reveal the answer next chapter! Until then!**

**-PD**


	5. Well That Was Just Interesting

**Two update in one day! WOOHOO! Oh the joys of staying home sick :)**

**Okay, first of all, I am apologizing for all of my spelling and grammar mistakes. Normally I would write in Word Doc where it underlines all of my accidental errors in red, and I don't have that when I write on my account (I write on my account because it tells me how many words I have and my version of Word Doc doesn't do that) I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **hides under a table** **

**But for this chapter, I am using Word Doc, so if there are any mistakes, then I'm just plain stupid ;) **

**To TFAArtFreak and Totem Prime, I am VERY thankful that you told me 'cause I would have gone on making horrible mistakes JUST BECAUSE I type too fast and don't read over my work... teehee :)**

**AND for all of the people who guessed….. I'M BEING OPTIMUS PRIME FOR HALOWEEN!**

Elita-One woke up to find herself still in Optimus' arms. It felt nice and natural. Careful not to wake him, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. It felt wonderful to be able to tell him about her feelings for him. It was even better that he felt the same way. She sighed contently and relaxed into his arms. _'I could really get used to this,'_ she thought, closing her optics. But what she didn't know was that Optimus had still been awake. When she was deep in recharge again, Optimus opened up his optics. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek as well. Her optics opened slightly, "Good morning, Elita" he said, kissing her on the lips this time. He felt her smile through the kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Optimus," she said, breaking the kiss. They sat there in silence, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Elita snuggled closer to Optimus, enjoying the warmth of his spark. _'No wonder sparklings like being held so much.' _Elita thought, still molded to her best-friend/mech-friend, _'It's surprising how soothing somebot's spark can be.' _She slowly drifted off into recharge again. Careful not to wake her again, Optimus slowly lifted his arm off of her and got out of the berth. As much as he wanted to stay there forever, he _really _needed a shower. As it turns out, when Sentinel leaked all over the stage, he got some of it on Optimus' feet. _'This is utterly repulsive.'_

He walked into the wash-racks, carefully inspecting them. There was only one shower but it was quite large, but there was also a very large bath tub right in the middle of the room. Optimus couldn't help thinking to himself, _'Are these quarters for Academy 'bot's? Or officers?' _He shrugged and walked into the shower. After turning the dial to the perfect temperature of solvent, he tilted his head back and let it run all over his body and into the creases in his armor. _'I definitely forgot how much I love showers… well, not as much as I love Elita.' _Elita-One. She was so beautiful. There wasn't even anything to compare her to. Her rosy pink body (in my fic she's pink, not yellow), beautiful baby-optics. Every single detail was just… beautiful. After he had finished his shower, he stepped out of the shower and stood under the dryer. _'Yep, definitely __**not **__quarters for Academy 'bots. In normal rooms they would have towels, not automatic dryers. But still, this is __**a lot **__better than a towel.' _He left the wash-racks feeling clean and refreshed.

Walking quietly just in case Elita was still asleep, Optimus came into the berth-room to check on Elita. Seeing her still recharging he decided not to wake her up, but he an urgent call from Ultra Magnus for both of them to meet him in his office said otherwise. So he crept up to the berth and gently shook her shoulder.

She slowly opened her optics to see Optimus standing over her, "Oh hey there, handsome," Optimus chuckled and swept her off the berth and into his arms bridal style. She gasped at the sudden movement but snuggled closely into his chassis. He brought her into the kitchen, where he had set out two energon cubes.

She all of the sudden got very hungry at the sight of them. "Alright, Optimus. You can put me down now," Elita huffed, trying to get out of his grasp. He chuckled deeply, holding on to her tighter. No way.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

She squirmed even more, not being able to ignore the rumbling in her tank, "I'm hungry!" She whined, still trying to relieve herself from his grip. He laughed again and slowly let her down. Once she was free she grabbed a cube of energon and almost downed it in one go. Optimus stood there in awe, looking at the close to empty cube in her hands.

"Well, someone must've been hungry!" He mused, taking his own cube and sipping it slowly. He may be a mech, but there was no way he was going to down his cube that fast in front of a femme. He was too polite for that. But Elita on the other hand didn't even care. He liked that about her.

"I only had one cube yesterday, okay?" She protested, finishing her cube with another large gulp. When Optimus had finished his cube, Optimus tossed his and Elita's in the waste bin.

"Okay, let's get going!" Optimus said cheerfully, walking towards the door. Elita looked at him, confused. _'Get going? Where would we be going this early?'_

"And where are we off too?"

"OH! Right, I didn't tell you. Magnus wants us in his office right away. We're late as it is," He replied, both of them walking out the door. It hissed shut, locking automatically. Luckily for them, Ultra Magnus' office was only on the floor above theirs. They decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, wanting to spend as much alone time together as possible. When they reached his office, they waited outside, hearing the voices inside.

**In the office**

Sentinel looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed for his actions at yesterday's service. The look that Ultra Magnus was giving him wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Sentinel cleared his throat, "So how did the rest of the service go?" he looked up at Magnus, who still didn't have the friendliest of looks on his face, "You know, after I uh… left."

"Actually, Sentinel, it went flawlessly. But may I ask, what happened in there? You ran away screaming like you were being chased by Megatron… not to mention the puddle you left behind," the Autobot Commander said, trying not to laugh at the sheepish look on Sentinel's face.

Sentinel winced at the comment, _'Frag, I really did leak,' _he thought, then also remembered that almost every single 'bot in the academy was there. _'Oh great, how am I going to cover this one up? I can't exactly blame it on Optimus like I've done every other time.' _His silent musing went unnoticed to Ultra Magnus, "Well sir, I don't know how to really explain this... but I heard voices."

"Voices? Yes, I was talking while this happened."

He shook his head, "No not your voice. Optimus and Elita. I don't know why, but it was like, their ghosts or something," Ultra-Magnus raised his brow, _'What were those two up to before they revealed themselves? Probably wanted to get back at Sentinel, but I don't exactly blame them for it.'_

: Optimus to Ultra Magnus:

: Go ahead Optimus:

: Elita-One and I are right outside your office:

: Alright, come on in:

"Sentinel, I want you to meet someone, or rather, someone_s_," Magnus, putting emphasis on the s. (yes I know that "someones" isn't a word but in this case, it was my only option for the way I wanted to arrange this sentence.)

Optimus slowly pushed open the door, revealing himself and Elita to their used-to-be best friend. They saw Sentinel's face change from surprise, to fury, to surprise again, to dumbfounded, to shock, then finally, to embarrassment.

"Have a seat, Optimus, Elita," Magnus said, pointing to the two chairs situated beside Sentinel, "How was your night together? Enjoyable, I presume?" He asked, smiling, Sentinel looking dumfounded once more. _'Optimus and Elita? … TOGETHER?' _

"Quite relaxing, thank-you, sir."

Sentinel still sat there, still dumbfounded. He looked from Elita, to Optimus, then back to Elita, then to Ultra-Magnus. _His_ Elita, with none other than Optimus? He just couldn't get his processor around it. _He _was supposed to be with Elita! Not Optimus!

He almost exploded with fury when Elita reached up and kissed Optimus on the cheek.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Ultra Magnus said, placing his hands on the table, "Sentinel, would you care to explain to me why you liedto me and almost everyone else on base?"

Sentinel looked down sheepishly, wondering how to switch the blame from him, to Optimus. He almost screamed when he couldn't find anything to pin him with, "Well sir, I… uh…" and for once, he couldn't find anything to say, since his entire plan had completely back fired on him.

"Have you nothing to say, Sentinel?" Magnus asked, optics burning with disappointment. Sentinel raised his head as if to say something, but quickly lowered it again, shaking his head.

"Well, you give me no choice. You are hereby expelled from the Autobot Academy with no entrance into the Army. With your actions, you should be thankful I am not sending you to the stockade," It took a moment for the information to sink into his processor, most likely taking slow to get through his aft of a chin. But they could all see it, the torture in his eyes when he came into realization. He looked like he was about to cry. Then, the dam burst and out streamed a waterfall of tears. He looked like a giant sparkling, crying his optics out over a broken toy. He then proceeded to jump off of his chair, run to the door, and without realizing it was shut, slammed his face into it. It took everything in their will for Optimus and Elita to not start laughing.

Sentinel quickly got up to open the door, and ran out of it. Then they all heard his cries halt. A confused Bulkhead stepped over him, wondering why he had just run full force into him. Bulkhead walked past the office, shaking his head.

Optimus and Elita turned back to their commander, just as appalled as he was. They all spontaneously started laughing. Optimus ended up falling out of his chair due to him laughing so hard. Even Magnus was shaking. After their fit of laughter had died down, Magnus asked, "So… did you two have anything to do with the 'voices' that Sentinel was hearing?"

Optimus and Elita looked at eachother and said in unison,

"We might've."

**The End **

**And there you have it! I know that this chapter is oober short but I thought it was enough to get my point accross! Hope you enjoyed reading it! **


End file.
